


Tell Me a Story: Manfred Learns to Never Feed the Trolls

by ClassicClaire (ClaireVioletThorpe)



Series: Tell Me a Story [9]
Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Internet, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trolls, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClassicClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, Manfred Bloor learns a very important lesson when he is pranked by Charlie Bone and Billy Raven once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Story: Manfred Learns to Never Feed the Trolls

Manfred Bloor knew that he was not safe, not as long as Charlie Bone and Billy Raven were around to humiliate him. He had been rickrolled on a number of occasions and he was certain that the boys were behind every cat video that he was forced to watch on YouTube.

But the worst was yet to come.

It came to him in the form of another stupid YouTube video that the boys forced him to watch:

> _In the video, two boys had surrounded a girl who was siting at a computer and the boys began to sing a very stupid song:_
> 
> _Boys: The Internet is for trolls!_  
>  _Girl: Oh no!_  
>  _Boys: The Internet is for trolls!_  
>  _Girl: You gotta be kidding…_  
>  _Boys: So put your caps lock on and double-click, the Internet is for trolls!_

At this, Manfred was so angry that he swore to find the two miscreants and make them pay for sending him that very stupid video and forcing him to watch it.

Charlie and Billy were watching yet another YouTube video when Billy said, “That video is so dumb.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Charlie.

“Let’s send it to Manfred,” said Billy.

“Wait,” said Charlie. Billy stared at him. “Don’t you think that we’ve had enough of sending Manfred dumb videos?”

“Why do you ask?” said Billy.

“Well, maybe we should be thinking about Manfred,” said Charlie. “Don’t you think that we should stop sending him stupid videos?”

“Yeah, maybe we should,” said Billy. Then staring at another video, he said, “Why don’t we send him this video instead?”

Charlie stared at the video, the video was of a man standing in front of a gold background, singing. No one knew what the words that the man was singing. “What an interesting song,” said Billy.

“I agree,” said Charlie. “Manfred canNOT say no to this video.” And they laughed as they sent the video to Manfred.

* * *

Meanwhile, Manfred and Asa were watching YouTube videos when a message popped up on the screen. The message read “ _picturetraveler has sent you a video_ “.

“Not this again!” Manfred yelled out in anger.

“Are Billy and Charlie sending you weird videos again?” said Asa.

“You bet,” said Manfred. “Yesterday, they sent me the worst video in the world.”

“Was it the one about the internet and trolls?” said Asa.

"Yes,” said Manfred. “We’ll show those two not to go around trolling me.”

After watching the video, Manfred said, “Who is that guy and why is he yodeling?”

“Seriously?” said Asa. “You never heard of the Trololol Man?”

“No, I have not,” said Manfred. “Not until now, that is.”

“Let’s troll those boys,” said Asa. “They’ll learn not to send you any more stupid videos.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie and Billy were watching more YouTube videos when some weird kid jumped up from behind them, yelling, “Hey, you stupid kids, you should go die!”

“Oh no, it’s a troll!” yelled Billy.

“There’s only one way that we can stop him,” said Charlie.

They pounced on the kid and dragged him to the end of the hall, where they pushed the kid down the stairs. The kid said, “Oh, what are you gonna do? Drag me to the principal’s office?” But instead, he fell down the stairs. Charlie said, “People like you are a disgrace! You’re a troll, and all trolls need to die!”

“Yeah,” said Billy. “Don’t be a troll on the Internet!”

Then they laughed and went off to watch more YouTube videos.

Manfred was angry that the boys pushed him down the stairs. He was going to make them pay for that stunt, one way or another…

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kids, DON'T BE A TROLL!!!


End file.
